The present invention relates to printed-wiring boards or printed-circuit boards which are associated with high-speed electrical signals and with short signal transmission delay times. More specifically, due to the use of intermediate dielectric bodies in the multilayer printed-circuit board of this invention, the delay which occurs in transmission of such signals is shortened.
With the development of IC and LSI circuits, which find application in various electronic instruments, it has been common practice to use printed-circuit boards and multilayer printed-wiring boards. In the course of time, however, a demand has arisen for higher signal transmission speed through multilayer printed-circuit boards having intermediate dielectric components. Under such conditions, delay in transmission of signals has become a major problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multilayer printed-circuit board in which the passage of signals through intermediate dielectric bodies does not cause significant delay in transmission of the signals.